backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Kendrick
Kendrick is currently studying in the Music Program at Keaton School of the Arts. Biography Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Alya became part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" Alya was caught in the hallway by Julie Maslany, who mentioned how horrified Alya looked. Alya was very flustered during much of her first day at school, being late to class and having to perform in return, after she talked to Jax Gardner. When another girl in class, Bianca, mocked Alya, she was too flustered to perform. Later, Alya talked to Denzel, and then sat down at a lunch table with Miles. Miles encouraged her to sing, which she did. However, Bianca made snide comments about Alya from another table, and Alya left. Later, Alya called her mom, saying that she wanted to leave the school. Miles was eavesdropping, and told Alya that he didn't think she was going to leave, mentioning her talent for singing. Alya later went back to class and sang, smiling at Miles during part of her song. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing, Scarlett stood up for Alya. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. Description Personality Alya is shy, and often gets nervous and flustered. She is sensitive, as shown when Bianca insulted her several times, however she can be stubborn and defensive, like when Miles claimed she wouldn't leave the school. Appearance Alya has blond hair that goes to around her shoulders and pale blue eyes. Relationships Miles Alya and Miles became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class. When Alya sees Bianca flirting with Miles she is annoyed. When picking partners Miles chose Alya, however she is stressed with Miles' lack of effort to put any actual meaning into their song. After trying out Bianca's advice she believes she ruined her chances with him, but when Miles sings his song about life she believes it is for her. Bianca During their day of class, Bianca insulted Alya several times, calling her names like "Queen Frozen" as well. At lunch, when Alya is singing, Bianca insults her again, claiming that Alya would leave school around Christmas. Alya left, hurt, and called her mom, wanting to leave the school. However, after Miles talks to her, Alya goes back to class and sings, smiling, and Bianca seemed upset. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. In the episode "On Deck", she helps Alya get ready for her audition. Scarlett Scarlett is nice to Alya whe Biancaa embarrasses Alya. Trivia * Alya can play the guitar. * She is frenemies with Bianca. * Her nick names Elsa, Queen Elsa, and Queen Frozen are all references to the popular Disney movie "Frozen". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Music Program Category:Females Category:Freshmen Category:Grade 9